Let the Memory Live Again
by Presto
Summary: Mistoffelees is kidnapped. Friends are now enemies. Haunting memories from the past return. Macavity will do anything to get his way. How far will it go? NEW and IMPROVED! All chapters have been completely rewritten! Fifth chapter added!
1. Chapter One

Note from the Author; Welcome one and all to the NEW and IMPROVED edition of "Let the Memory Live Again." Thank you to everyone who has waited so patiently for me to update this story. Before you continue I must make it clear that I do not ownany characters that are featured in any of T.S. Elliot's works or the musical (not from lack of trying mind you!). Now that we are clear on that very important point, please enjoy!

* * *

Mungojerrie sat alone in a secluded are of the junkyard. He didn't move or even blink.  
He was having one of those moments of profound meditation that humans find so mysterious.

But though his body was motionless, his mind was operating at break neck speed. Troubled thoughts were filling his head that refused to leave. He was very tense and finding it next to impossible to calm himself down.

"Get a grip Mungojerrie," he thought. "This won't be that hard. You're bigger than him after all."

The striped tom rose to his feet and began pacing nervously.

"I can't do this. I'm not supposed to do this. I'm just a thief!"

Pacing usually helped him work off negative energy but now all it seemed to do was make him dizzy. He retook his seat on an old paint can began to massage his temples as if it would help him think clearer.

"This would be so much easier if they weren't spying on me."

He looked around the junkyard, wishing he knew where they were hiding. Unable to see anyone, he somewhat reluctantly returned to his contemplation of what he was there to do.

"C'mon Mungo, get it over with. Don't think about it. Just get it over with."

As the striped tom continued to think, his keen ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming steadily nearer. He had a pretty good idea of who they belonged to, but he was not sure that he was ready to be seen just yet. He looked around for a place to hide. The first thing he saw was an old pollicle house. . . or what used to be a pollicle house. . . in some previous point in its existence. Its wooden roof was nearly rotted away and its dingy walls reeked of wet dog. Repulsive as it was, it would conceal him well enough that he would be able to be sure of who was coming and be ready for them before they noticed him.  
He rushed into the pollicle house. A moment later, a tuxedo cat came into view. He was not very tall, but from the confident way he moved one could tell that he cared very little for what others thought about his height. His black fur was smooth and sleek and sparkled like diamonds when the sun hit it. The striped tom recognized him immediately. But then, how could anyone fail to recognize the jellicle magician?  
Mungojerrie took a deep breath and stepped out of the pollicle house.

"Hey, Mistoffelees," he said.

His heart pounded in his chest. He was half afraid that the magician would hear it and become suspicious.

"Just get it over with," he thought.

Mistoffelees smiled at his friend.

"Hello Mungojerrie. What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing really," came the striped tom's reply. "I was just walking around. You know, takin' in the fresh air."

Mistoffelees peered at the wreck of a pollicle house he had just seen Mungojerrie emerge from and raised his eyebrow.

"In that thing?" he said with a grin. "How fresh can the air be?"

The striped tom laughed.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to meet Tumblebrutus and Pouncival for a choreography session," the tuxedo explained. "We're going to put together a couple new dances for the ball. The same old movements get tedious after a couple years don't you think?"

Mungojerrie nodded, but he wasn't really paying attention. His eyes looked everywhere except at the little magician.

"I should be going," said Mistoffelees. "Pounce and Tumble expected me to be there right now."

He started to leave but Mungojerrie stepped in front of him.

"Wait," he said. "There's something I want to tell you."

"Sure, but please make it quick. I don't want to be any later than I already am."

The striped tom smiled and took a step toward him.

"Don't worry; this'll only take a second."

Then Mungojerrie raised his paw and swiped the little tuxedo across the face with his claws.  
Mistoffelees let out a startled gasp. A moment later the striped tom grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and clamped a paw over his mouth.

"One loud noise and I swear I'll kill you!" he hissed.

Misto's eyes widened. A shiver ran down his back. The striped tom slowly removed his paw.

"Sorry," he muttered. "But they're watching me. I have to make this look convincing."

"I don't understand," whispered Mistoffelees.

Mungojerrie gritted his teeth and pressed his claws against the magician's throat.

"C'mon," he said. "And remember, one sound and you're dead."

With that, he led Misto away from the disgusting, old pollicle house.


	2. Chapter Two

Mistoffelees was taken from the junkyard into a nearby alley. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Had he missed something? Where were they going? What was going on?

Why was his friend doing this to him? And what did he mean when he said that he had to make this look convincing. What was "this"? Who was watching them?

These questions filled his head. But as long as he could feel the tiger cat's claws against his throat, he would remain silent.

The jellicle toms continued further down the narrow alley. When they were far enough that they wouldn't attract attention from the street, Mungojerrie threw the little magician to the ground. Unseen by Mistoffelees, he lifted up a pile of newspapers and pulled out a length of rope which he had hid there earlier.  
The sudden impact with the cement brought Mistoffelees to his senses.

He was free now. It was time for some answers.  
He got to his feet and glared at the striped tom.

"All right Mungojerrie," he said angrily. "I've played your game. Now tell me what the Heavyside you think you're doing!"

Mungojerrie turned back to him.

"It's not a game."

The tuxedo rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I've had enough! Goodbye."

He started out of the alley but Mungojerrie roughly pushed him back.

"You're not going anywhere!" he shouted.

Mistoffelees stared at the striped tom in disbelief.  
He didn't know what to say. As long as he had been a part of the jellicle tribe, he had never seen Mungojerrie like this. He was usually so lighthearted and mischievous.

Now, he stood between Mistoffelees and the street, holding him where he stood with nothing but a cold stare. Misto swallowed nervously.

"Have you gone mad?" he stammered.

Mungojerrie started toward him.

"Maybe," he hissed.

Mistoffelees found himself backing away from the tiger cat. His anger was dissolving into fear. He still didn't know what was going on, but he had to get out of that alley and fast.

"Disappear," he thought. "Snap your fingers and disappear."

But his fingers would not move. He continued to back away. A menacing grin had spread over the striped tom's face and it wasn't long before Misto realized why. There was something solid against his back that prevented him from moving any further. A wall.

The magician felt as though his heart had stopped.  
He was trapped.

There was no other way out.  
If only those fingers would cooperate!  
The gap between him and Mungojerrie was swiftly closing.  
Now!  
He had to disappear now!

With a sudden surge of energy, Misto raised his arm ready to snap his fingers and leave the alley.

Only he never got that far. Misto wasn't sure what happened, but one moment his paw was raised and the next moment it was back down to his side. There was blood on his fingers.  
Mungojerrie retracted his claws and angrily grasped the tuxedo's wrist.

"This is what happens when you cross me!" he hissed.

Misto stared at his injured paw. He could hardly believe that blood was his. For the moment he felt no pain. He was now positive that his friend had lost his mind.  
He had to get away!  
He took a deep breath and twisted his arm out of the striped tom's grasp.  
He then pushed Mungojerrie away with all of his might and made a break for the street. The tiger cat regained his balance, threw down the rope and lunged at the retreating magician. He landed on his stomach just close enough to grab Misto's ankle. The tuxedo fell to the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of his lungs but there was no time to stop and catch his breath.  
He rolled onto his back and kicked Mungojerrie away.  
He struggled to his feet. So did the tiger cat and within seconds he had lunged at the little tuxedo. Both toms rolled across the ground grasping each other by the fur.  
Mistoffelees came out on top.  
His right paw was injured, so he swiped Mungojerrie the best he could with his left, then leapt to his feet.  
It didn't do him much good. The striped tom recovered quickly from the weak blow and kicked the magician's feet out from under him.  
Before Misto could recover, his opponent was on top of him, pinning his arms behind his back. He fought hard to free himself, but it was no use. He was defeated.  
He ceased his struggles and concentrated on catching his breath while Mungojerrie grabbed the rope and bound his wrists together.

"You know," he said, also heavily panting. "For a cat of your size, you put up a pretty good fight."

Mistoffelees flinched as the knots were tightened, but he said nothing.  
When he had finished his work, Mungojerrie got to his feet and stared down at his prisoner. The tuxedo also managed to stand, but he was quickly pushed down to his knees by the tiger cat.

"Down. Stay!" Mungojerrie ordered.

Misto closed his eyes and turned his head away.  
The striped tom leaned against the wall opposite the tuxedo and crossed his arms.

"How's your paw?" he asked.

It wasn't until that moment that Mistoffelees noticed the dreadful stinging sensation in his right paw. Those scratches he had received earlier must've been deeper than they looked. He said nothing. In fact, neither of the toms said anything for what seemed like hours. Mungojerrie continued to stare at the magical cat.

"It's not what you think," he said at last.

Misto turned his head toward his captor.

"Isn't it?"

Mungojerrie bit his lip and diverted his gaze from the accusing eyes of his prisoner. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I'm not doing this because I want to," he said. "I'm doing it because I have to."

The magician turned his head away from the striped tom.  
Mungojerrie decided to take his own advice from earlier and just get it over with. He couldn't let this go any further without at least trying to explain himself. He took a deep breath.

"Macavity has, in a sense, recruited me to do this for him."

Only someone who has experienced the sensation one feels when one has fallen through the ice of a frozen lake could understand how Mistoffelees felt at the mention of that name. His lungs constricted and all other thoughts vanished from his mind. The striped tom did not notice his discomfort and continued with his explanation.

"I don't know if you remember, but the other day Teazer and I decided to go jewelry shopping. . ."

* * *

"Holy Heavyside! Mungo, look at this!" squealed Rumpelteazer to her mate.

She gingerly reached a paw around the sharp edges of the smashed glass display case and pulled out a diamond necklace.

"Do you think they're real?"

"Who cares? If they're big enough and shiny enough, no one will even bother to ask." said Mungojerrie with a smirk.

Rumpelteazer smacked her mate on the arm before returning her focus to the necklace.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Very," replied the striped tom. "You should have it."

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

With a sweet little smile, Rumpelteazer tossed the diamond ornament into her sack and looked around for anything else she had to have.  
Mungojerrie raised an eyebrow.

"What're you looking for?" he asked. "We've cleaned the place out."

"It may appear that way my love, but you can never be too sure when it comes to diamonds and pearls!"

Mungojerrie smirked again. He shouldered his sack and wrapped an arm around his mate's waist.

"Don't worry, my love," he said, playfully mimicking her. "You have enough diamonds and pearls already. Now, we should be going."

Rumpelteazer giggled and smacked him again, but she allowed herself to be steered to the back door of the shop and out into the dark alley.  
They shut the door behind them and started back to their junkyard home after another job well done.  
It was then that they were aware of the moonlight reflecting off of several pairs of yellow eyes in front of them.  
They turned their heads to see the eyes to their left. . . and to their right.  
They whirled around to find that they were surrounded on all sides.  
Quick as lightning, they dropped their bags and started to run, but the eyes had closed in on them and the big, black figures to whom they belonged were now coming into view.  
Mungojerrie pushed his mate behind him in an attempt to shield her from the foe.  
A sickeningly familiar laugh filled the night air and the tall figure of Macavity the mystery cat emerged from the shadows.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, the notorious couple of cats," he said. "It's been a long time. Just because you are no longer in my employ does not mean we should ignore each other."

All at once, the henchmen were on top of the two thieves. Mungojerrie felt a loud pain in the back of his head . . . then he felt nothing.

When consciousness returned to the tiger cat, he found himself on the floor in a place he knew all too well;  
Macavity's hideout.  
He was surrounded by henchmen and couldn't see Rumpelteazer anywhere.  
He shook his head to clear his vision. Then he caught site of his mate.  
Macavity was holding her in his arms.  
He had one of his paws on the back of her head, trying to force their lips together. Mungojerrie heard nothing but her screams and saw nothing but her frantic struggling to free herself.

"Get off her!" he shouted as loud as he could. "Let her go!"

He leapt to his feet and rushed at the ginger cat. He didn't get very far before the henchmen grabbed him and held him in place.  
Macavity released his victim and smiled at Mungojerrie. He turned to another of his men who stood by the door.

"Take her."

With a bow of the head, the black tom took Rumpelteazer by the arms and led her out of the room.  
Macavity turned back to Mungojerrie who was too enraged to utter a sound.

"I'll let her go," he said coolly. "I'll even let you go. In fact," he continued. "I'm willing to give my word never to bother either of you again if you, Mungojerrie, will do something for me."

The striped tom made a move to attack which only resulted in the henchmen tightening their grip. He glared at Macavity.

"What's that?" he asked.

The mystery cat smiled and crossed his arms.

"Simply bring me Mistoffelees, the magical cat of your tribe."

He shrugged casually.

"Then you'll be free to go."

Mungojerrie felt his insides twist when he heard the proposal. He hoped his face didn't reflect how sick he felt.

"What if I don't?" he demanded.

Macavity's suave demeanor hardened and he glared at the tiger cat.

"If you refuse," he hissed. "Then I will kill Rumpelteazer in front of you. Not only that, my friend, but I will hold you prisoner for the rest of your miserable, pathetic life knowing that you had the chance to save her and earn freedom for you both, but chose to ignore it."

Mungojerrie stood very still amidst his captors. It seemed to him that there was only one thing to do . . . . .

* * *

"And here we are."

The tiger cat looked down at his prisoner.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?"

Mistoffelees took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"What do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know," replied Mungojerrie. "Just something."

Mistoffelees took another deep breath and looked away.  
What was there for him to say?  
The situation was clear enough. Macavity had captured Rumpelteazer and demanded him as ransom. It wasn't as though he had any say in the matter. What was the point of talking about it?  
He didn't feel angry anymore.  
He didn't feel much of anything at the moment.  
All he could think about was Macavity; the most evil feline in the whole of England. There wasn't a cat alive who didn't know the name of the Napoleon of Crime. Even pollicles were known to shrink away at the sight of him.  
And now he was going to be given to him; handed over to the master criminal as a ransom.  
He felt sick at the thought.  
The tom in him told him that he had no right to be afraid. A queen was in danger. Only by giving himself to Macavity could he save her. It was his duty. He ought to be ashamed for allowing himself to feel even the beginnings of fear.

What kind of a tom was he?

When it all came down to it, he would rather it be him being held captive by that criminal than Rumpelteazer.  
Even so, thoughts of Macavity filled his head. The tom he had hated and feared more than anything else since he was a kitten. The tom who was wanted for every crime under the sun. Once Macavity had him in his clutches, what would stop him from. . .

He had a right to fear for his life didn't he!

"Couldn't we just go back to the junkyard and explain this to the tribe?" he blurted. "I mean. . . we could. . . we could raid his hideout or-or something. . . We could take him by surprise and rescue Rumpelteazer ourselves instead of me. . . instead of me. . ."

Mistoffelees let his voice trail off. The reality of the situation was becoming more real and more frightening by the second.

"I did think about that," said Mungojerrie. "But like always Macavity was one step ahead. He ordered some of his more clever henchmen to follow me and make sure I don't go back on the deal."

Misto's last hope vanished and his heart sank.

"That's what you meant earlier when you said they were watching you and you had to be convincing." he said gravely.

Mungojerrie nodded.

"I'm not sure where they are now. Probably right outside the alley."

Mungojerrie paused a moment. The coldness that Misto had found so terrifying earlier, now returned to his face.

"That's enough talk," he said firmly. "I've explained what's happening. Now, we've got to go."

The little tuxedo felt his muscles tense when the striped tom took him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. But he allowed himself to be led toward the street. He couldn't stop this from happening; resisting would only waste his strength.  
Mungojerrie's guess as to the location of Macavity's henchmen proved to be correct. As the two jellicles neared the street, three black scruffy cats rose out of their hiding places and stood before them as if daring them to pass. They raised their eyebrows at the little tuxedo and exchanged amused glances at his appearance. Mistoffelees clenched his teeth. He knew what they were thinking.  
The same thing everyone thought when they saw him.  
How could a little runt like that possibly be a powerful magician?  
Misto took a deep breath. He was determined to appear indifferent to their presence. He allowed Mungojerrie to lead him past the fierce, black toms.  
He ignored the way they scoffed at him as they went by.  
He ignored the sneering looks they gave him and the noises they made.  
Then one of them, a tom with a large scar on his face, stepped forward and swiped the magician across the back of his neck. Mistoffelees gasped in surprise and pain. When Mungojerrie realized what happened, he angrily turned to the scarred henchman, balled up his fist and hit him in the face as hard as he could.

"You stay away from him!" he hissed.

Another henchman, this one with fiery red eyes, grabbed the tuxedo by the throat and pushed him against the alley wall.

"This thing?" he demanded. "Are you defending him, Mungojerrie? Are you defending this little pipsqueak?"

He smiled (if it could be called a smile) taking sick pleasure in watching the magical cat gasp and choke for breath.  
Mungojerrie narrowed his eyes.

"Let him go," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Red Eye glared at him. After several seconds, he released the magician and advanced on Mungojerrie. But the latter was not easily intimidated by the antics of his ex-comrade. The staring match between them seemed to last forever. It was finally ended when the henchman got bored. He lifted a long finger and pointed to his eye, then to Mungojerrie as a warning that they were watching him. Then he turned and left the alley. His two comrades followed.  
When they were out of sight, Mungojerrie turned to the tuxedo who was leaning against the wall for support, still fighting to regain his breath.

"You okay?" he asked. "Lemme see."

Mistoffelees closed his eyes and allowed the striped tom to examine the cuts on his neck.

"They look deep," he muttered. "Do they hurt?"

The magician nodded.

"Just a little taste of what I have to look forward to," he said weakly.

Mungojerrie nodded.

"Probably"

He took the magical cat firmly by the arm and they started out into the street.


	3. Chapter Three

It was dusk; the beautiful half hour between the sun disappearing behind the hills and darkness.  
At this time, the jellicle tribe was winding down and getting ready for a restful night's sleep. Most of them were at least.  
Earlier that day it had come to their attention that one of them was missing. The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees was supposed to meet two fellow jellicles, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, so that they could work together to come up with a new dance for the jellicle ball.  
The two toms had arrived at the predetermined location at the decided time, but their magical comrade failed to join them.  
Why this happened, neither of them knew. Mistoffelees was usually so careful about arriving on time. He would never purposefully fail to show up without an explanation.  
They figured that he must've been delayed for some reason.  
They started their task without him, deciding he would come when he could. But the hours went by and there was still no sign of him.  
Finally they decided to return to the tribe's clearing and find out what had kept him. However when they got there, they couldn't find him anywhere. When they asked their fellow jellicles where he was, they were told that he had gone to meet them.  
Tumblebrutus and Pouncival's curiosity turned to suspicion. Mistoffelees had gone to meet them but he never arrived. Could he have gotten lost? Never! He knew that path too well and even if he didn't, jellicle cats could always find their way when they were lost.

To be sure that nothing had happened to him on the way, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival retraced their steps from the tribe's clearing to their meeting place and back again. They could find no sign of the magical cat nor could they find anything that would explain why he'd failed to show up. It seemed as though he has simply vanished. Granted, he was a magician. Vanishing was one of his specialties. But the two toms could not help but think there was something not right about the whole situation. It wasn't something they could explain. It just seemed weird to them.

They shared their feelings with Munkustrap, the protector of the tribe.  
He was optimistic about the so-called disappearance of the jellicle magician.  
Mistoffelees was known to separate himself from the tribe from time to time. He was a shy tom and sometimes he just wanted to be alone. But he never wandered too far. In fact he rarely even left the junkyard. And he always returned before long.  
Munkustrap was sure this was the case and that Misto would return soon. He'd be gone maybe an hour or two. Three hours at the most. He never stayed away longer than that without telling anyone his whereabouts.  
But the afternoon gave way to evening and there was still no sign of Mistoffelees.  
Tumblebrutus and Pouncival's suspicion turned to worry and Munkustrap didn't pretend that he didn't feel the same.  
At this time he was sitting on the tire discussing the situation with a few of the jellicle toms. Among them where Alonzo, who was training to take Munkustrap's place as the protector when the time came; Plato, who was the mate of the magician's sister, Victoria; the Rum Tum Tugger who was Misto's best friend and Tumblebrutus and Pouncival who refused to be left out of the conversation.  
The discussion had been going on for some time but the toms had been unable to come up with a logical explanation for the magical cat's strange disappearance. Alonzo suggested that maybe he went to visit his human family. Plato overruled that idea by reminding them that Mistoffelees had no human family. In fact, he very much disliked humans according to Victoria.  
The toms fell silent. What could possibly have happened?

"I find it hard to believe that would have just gone away without telling Victoria where he was going. He's always done that before."

"I think he was kidnapped," blurted Tumblebrutus.

The others stared at him in surprise but he didn't seem to notice.

"Misto doesn't just disappear without a trace. If he was going somewhere, he would've told someone like Plato said!"

Munkustrap agreed that this was at the very least a possibility. Rum Tum Tugger, who had been unusually silent, now spoke up.

"That didn't happen," he said firmly. "He couldn't have been kidnapped."

Munkustrap looked at the maine coon with a blank expression.

"Are you so positive?" he asked.

The Tugger scoffed at his older brother.

"Look," he said. "Contrary to popular belief, Misto isn't a wimp. He can take care of himself."

"We're not saying he can't," said the tabby.

"But you are saying that he's been kidnapped which means that he's so helpless that someone could walk up to him and take him away against his will!"

Rum Tum Tugger seemed to take offense that anyone could even imply such a thing about his friend.

"Tugger," said Munkustrap calmly. "We're not insulting Mistoffelees. We are simply trying to keep an opened mind."

"He wouldn't let any cat he doesn't trust within ten feet of him!" burst the maine coon. "If a stranger got too close to him, he'd be toast in a second! Literally!"

The other jellicle toms stared at the Rum Tum Tugger in amazement. They'd never seen him act so openly passionate about anything before. Munkustrap, maintaining his calm but firm demeanor, leaned toward his brother.

"What about someone who wasn't a stranger?" he said.

The Tugger stared at him for a second or two before he replied.

"What are you saying? That he was kidnapped by a friend?"

"I'm not saying that he was or that he wasn't. Truthfully we haven't a clue what happened. I am simply saying that we should keep our minds open to all possibilities no matter how unpleasant."

The two brothers stared at each other. The other toms didn't like the uncomfortable silence but they weren't sure that they should interfere.  
Finally, Plato cleared his throat.

"Munkustrap," he said. "If this is over, I'd kinda like to go back to Victoria. She's really worried."

The gray tabby turned to his comrade and nodded.

"Go ahead, Plato."

The jellicle tom expressed his thanks; then headed off toward his den that he shared with the white queen. Munkustrap turned to the others.

"Alonzo," he said. "Go to the Vicarage wall and tell Old Deuteronomy what's happened. Pounce, Brutus, spread the word amongst the toms that if Mistoffelees is not back by tomorrow, a search party will be formed."

The three jellicles nodded and headed off to perform their tasks.  
Munkustrap turned to his brother who was staring at the ground.

"Tugger?" he said after a long stretch of silence.

The maine coon turned to him.

"I'm worried about him, Munkustrap," he said quietly.

The gray tabby nodded.

"I know."

"He's the only one who takes me seriously in this tribe."

"He's the only one you act seriously in front of, Tugger," replied Munkustrap, "besides Father and I."

The Rum Tum Tugger nodded and looked back at the ground. The tabby waited patiently for him to continue.

"I know you want me to be open-minded, Munk," he said at last. "But I just. . . I just don't want to think of Misto being kidnapped. I mean, why would anyone want to do that to him? He doesn't deserve it."

The Tugger gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I sound like a moron, don't I?" he muttered.

Munkustrap shook his head.

"You do not sound like a moron." he said firmly. "You only sound like someone who is worried about his friend."

There was a short pause. Then, the maine coon looked up at his brother.

"Don't tell anyone about this sentimental crap alright?" he said.

Munkustrap laughed.

"Aw, you mean I can't tell anyone what a caring, sensitive tom you are?"

"Not unless you want me to strangle you," said the Tugger with a smile.

If something like that got out, it would murder his reputation. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Alright, fine," he said. "I won't tell anyone."

Their laughter died down to silence.

"Look," said Munkustrap. "We'll sort this out tomorrow. You should get some rest."

He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Or at least try to. Knowing you, you probably have Bombalurina waiting to give you a good time."

Tugger smiled and licked his lips.

"Maybe"

He leapt off the tire and started off toward his den.  
Munkustrap sat alone on the tire for several minutes before he finally did the same. There was nothing they could do tonight. They would sort this out tomorrow. There was still a chance that Mistoffelees would be back by morning and everything would be fine again.

If he wasn't. . . well, they'd cross that bridge when they got to it.


	4. Chapter Four

Mungojerrie led the little tuxedo deep into an alley and pushed him down onto a pile of newspapers.

"Get comfortable," he said gruffly. "We're resting here tonight."

Mistoffelees said nothing as the striped tom laid down on an old sofa cushion across from him.

"Don't try to escape," he said, stretching his brawny limbs in an attempt to find a comfortable position. "Remember, those henchmen are still watching us. I won't be able to protect you from them if they catch you running."

With that, he rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes.  
Mistoffelees stared blankly at the night sky.  
They had been walking all that afternoon and into the evening. He wasn't sure what time it was now, but he felt like it had to be well past midnight. He was tired and hungry and thankful for the chance to rest and try to make sense of what was going on.  
So far he had been kidnapped by one of his friends, beaten in a battle with that same friend, and attacked by Macavity's henchmen.

"Quite an eventful afternoon," he thought.

He laid down on the newspapers. It was next to impossible getting comfortable with his paws tied behind his back, but there was no helping that. He finally settled on a semi-comfortable position on his side and let his mind wander.  
He knew that before the next day was over he would be in the clutches of the Napoleon of crime. There was no way he would get out of it. Those henchmen Mungojerrie referred to would never let him escape in one piece. And Mungojerrie himself would never release him unless he was sure that Rumpelteazer was safe. No one else knew where he was (they probably hadn't even realized he was missing) so the idea of rescue was out of the question.  
He was stuck and there was nothing he could do about it.  
Besides, this was all for Rumpelteazer.  
Misto knew that if he escaped, Macavity would kill her.  
How could he leave her to that fate?  
He would never be able to live with himself knowing that he'd let his own fear lead to an innocent queen's death.  
He had to let himself be a ransom. He had to let Mungojerrie give him to Macavity.

"But, I don't have to like it!" he muttered to himself.

After all, he hated Macavity. Not the way one would hate a criminal one has read about in the papers or seen on the television. No.  
Mistoffelees had a personal hatred for the master criminal and he was not looking forward to meeting him face to face.

"I hate him," he thought to himself. "I hate him."

He closed his eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

"Mistoffelees, stop jumping on those waste bins this instant!" commanded a white queen named Bianca.

"Yes, Mother," came the reluctant reply.

* * *

The tuxedo kitten leapt off the aluminum waste bin and looked around the alley for something else to do.  
His Mother was sleeping on an old blanket someone had thrown out. Or at least that's what she had been doing until the little tom woke her up with all the noise he was making. Now, she simply laid on the blanket and closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep again.  
Misto's sister, Victoria was sitting across from their Mother quietly grooming her fur. A smile came to the tuxedo's lips.

"Hey Viccy!" he said. "Don't move!"

"What?"

The white kitten looked up just in time to see her brother running toward her. She gasped and covered her head with her dainty paws. Mistoffelees leapt over his sister, turned a double somersault in the air and landed effortlessly on his feet behind her.

"That was fun!" he said. "Let's do it again."

Victoria was not nearly as amused.

"Don't scare me like that, Misto!" she said, straightening her fur.

Mistoffelees was about to retort when Bianca called to him again.

"Mistoffelees, leave your sister alone."

The tuxedo kicked the ground.

"But Mum, I'm bored!"

"Well find something quiet to do."

Misto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Mother."

He sat down against the wall and began to scratch at the concrete ground with his claw.

"I wish Ageera'd come back," he thought.

His older sister always had something fun to do. She never told him to be quiet.  
As if on cue, Mistoffelees heard a voice calling his name.  
He looked up to see a white queen with a black paw and a black patch over one of her blue eyes coming toward them.  
He smiled at his sister.

"Hi Ageera!" he said when she had reached the family. "Did you find any food?"

Ageera shook her head.

"Not this time, little bro," she said. "I think you might've scared all the mice away with your noise. Jumping on waste bins again?"

"Yeah, but Mum told me to stop."

Just then, Bianca raised her head.

"Is that you, Ageera?" she called.

"Yes, Mother," answered the black and white queen. "I'm here."

"Good, can you please take your brother out somewhere so Victoria and I can have some peace and quiet?"

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. Ageera smiled.

"Oh Mother," she said. "You know magical cats have a lot of energy. He's just like I was at his age."

Bianca sat up and looked at her eldest daughter.

"I know," she said. "And between you and him, I'm surprised I'm still in my right mind. Raising two magical cats is enough to make a queen crazy!"

Ageera laughed.

"Well," she said. "I think he's old enough that I can start teaching him to use his powers."

The little tom nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!" he agreed. "I'm old enough. I know I am!"

The white queen smiled at her son.

"I think you may be right, Ageera," she said. "Go ahead, but be back before it gets dark."

"All right!" shouted the tuxedo excitedly.

He followed his sister out of the alley and they started down the sidewalk toward a nearby park.  
They had almost reached their destination when a human queen crossed their path. Ageera knew this human, she worked at the deli down the street and sometimes gave the black and white queen bits of turkey and roast beef at the end of her shift. She smiled at the two cats.

"Well, if it isn't my little friend," she said pleasantly.

Ageera smiled and started toward her outstretched hand. But, before she could reach it, Mistoffelees leapt in front of her and hissed. The human queen pulled back in surprise.

"Your friend seems a little skittish," she said.

She rose to her feet.

"That's okay, we can visit later."

And she continued on her way.  
Ageera glared at her younger brother.

"Misto, you have got to start being nicer to humans," she said. "They can come in quite handy sometimes, if you let them!"

Mistoffelees scoffed.

"I don't care about humans!" he said firmly. "It's because of humans that Dad was killed!"

"Our father was killed by a pollicle, Mistoffelees" said the older queen.

Misto kicked the ground.

"Because his humans declawed him," he muttered. "He couldn't defend himself. If they'd left him alone he'd still be alive."

"That's enough," replied Ageera. "No more about it or we'll just go right back to the alley, understand?"

The young tuxedo nodded and the two cats continued in silence.  
It didn't take them long to get to the park.  
Once they were there, Ageera asked her brother what he would like to learn. The first thing he said of course was to shoot lightning. Ageera was reluctant to begin the lesson with something so dangerous. But in the end, she consented.

"First you have to focus your mind on whatever it is you're aiming for. Then, you wave your paws in this pattern."

The queen slowly and gracefully waved her black and white paws through the air.

"And fire!"

A bolt of white lightning shot from her paws and hit a large rock nearby. Mistoffelees watched in amazement. Ageera smiled.

"Once you get the hang of the pattern, you can go faster. Eventually, it'll be second nature. With enough practice you won't even have to look at your target. Go ahead, give it a try."

Mistoffelees carefully imitated his sister's movements. It took a few tries. Sometimes he'd manage a little spark or two, sometimes nothing would happen at all. But finally he managed to produce a bright blue lightning bolt. Ageera cheered for her brother.  
Mistoffelees was ready to try it again, when suddenly a black scruffy cat ran up behind him and grabbed him. The little tuxedo cried out in surprise.

"Now!" shouted the scruffy tom.

The area was swarmed with several other large black toms. Two of them grabbed Ageera by the arms. The queen hissed fiercely but she was unable to free herself.

"Ageera!" shouted the little tuxedo struggling as hard as he could. "Let her go!"

The scruffy toms laughed at the demands of the black kitten. The one holding on to him decided that nothing would be more amusing than to swing him around by his arms as fast as he could. Another scruffy tom also thought this looked amusing and grabbed the kitten by the ankles so that he could try it himself. But the first one would not be robbed of his prize so easily. The result was a tug of war match between the two toms. Over the laughter of the other toms, Mistoffelees heard his sister ordering them to put him down. But that only amused their attackers more.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped. The tom who held Misto by the ankles released him and backed away. The kitten looked up to see the tallest cat he had ever seen.  
His wild fur was the color of fire and his movements were smooth and frightening and reminded the tuxedo of a snake.

"Well, well," he said. "What have we here?"

He smiled at Mistoffelees, his fangs glistening in the sun.

"Do you know who I am?"

The little tuxedo stared at him in horror.

"Macavity," he gasped.

Macavity chuckled.

"Clever boy," he said.

He turned to Ageera.

"He is too young," he said to his henchmen. "All I want is the girl."

"No!" shouted Mistoffelees.

He tried as hard as he could to get free.

"Let her go! Don't you dare touch her!"

Ageera hissed at the ginger tom who only smiled in return. One of the scruffy cats stepped forward.

"What should we do with the runt?" he asked.

Macavity looked at the struggling kitten and shrugged.

"Kill him," he said.

Ageera gasped as the henchmen started toward her little brother. Mistoffelees kicked and struggled desperately to free himself and help his sister.

"Let her go!" he shouted as loud as he could. "You leave her alone!"

The henchmen closed in on him with extended claws and evil grins on their faces.

"No!" he cried out as he realized what was about to happen.

"Noooo!"

* * *

"Misto, wake up!"

The tuxedo's eyes flew opened and he sat up, fighting hard against his bonds.

"No!" he shouted. "No! No!"

Mungojerrie grabbed his friend by the arms and held him still.

"Misto calm down. It's all right."

After nearly a minute of frantic struggling, the magician seemed to settle down. He stared at the space in front of him with wide eyes.

"He killed her," he panted.

Mungo gently placed his paws on the tuxedo's shoulders.

"It was only a dream," he said in a reassuring tone.

Mistoffelees continued as if he hadn't heard.

"I should've saved her," he said. "I should've tried harder. He killed her, I know he did. I hate him. I hate him!"

The striped tom stayed beside his friend and waited for him to calm down. Finally, the little tom raised his head and took a deep breath.

"You okay?"

Misto nodded.

"What happened? You were screaming so loud you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Mistoffelees took another deep breath.

"It's nothing," he said.

Mungo was skeptical.

"You sure?"

The tuxedo nodded.

"I'm sure. It was nothing; just a nightmare."

Mungojerrie was not entirely convinced, but he knew from Misto's silence that he was not going to get a better explanation than that. He returned to the sofa cushion and within minutes had dosed off.

Mistoffelees stared up at the sky. He hadn't thought about that day in years. He wondered if Macavity remembered him; if he knew that he was the little black kitten he had tried to kill so long ago.

"Guess I'll find out," he thought.


	5. Chapter Five

(Note from the Author;) I first posted this story on October 2, 2002. I last updated on April 11, 2003. I made those of you wonderful people who have already read the story in its original form read the first four chapters over again because of all the changes. Now ladies and gentlemen, I give you chapter five!

* * *

Plato was an early riser and had been for as long as he could remember. I could say that he woke with the sun but its closer to the truth to say that he woke the sun up. He would come out of his den and the sun would rise. Hardly ever did it happen in reverse. 

Victoria was not an early riser. She never had been and promised that she never would be. She couldn't understand what was so appealing about watching the sunrise.

"They're just the same as sunsets," she would argue.

This difference of opinion was more of an issue during the first few weeks of their mate-hood when Plato would wake up Victoria at the crack of dawn to prove to her that sunrises were not the same as sunsets.

"They are clearer and refreshing," he insisted.

But he soon learned that even the most beautiful and kind-hearted of queens (as he believed Victoria to be) could become pure evil if she was disturbed from her night's rest before she was ready. To this day he insists that on more than one occasion she had tried to scratch out his eyes merely because he had shook her shoulder and whispered in her ear a few minutes before dawn (Victoria would laugh at this, but the keen observer would notice that she never actually denied anything). And so Plato learned to wake up and leave the den very quietly and enjoy sunrises alone.

This day was no exception.

Since the disappearance of her brother, Victoria had been a nervous wreck. She'd stayed up very late the previous night too worried about his safety to even think about sleep. Plato wished that he could do something to help. But short of making her brother return there wasn't much he could do to console her. He stayed up with her as the hours went by. And when her body decided that it was not going to stay active anymore, he carried her to their den and laid her down on the large pillow they shared hoping that in sleep she would be able to enjoy a few hours of peace.

Now it was morning the next day and Plato was determined to let his mate sleep as long as she could. He looked over at her side of the pillow.

It was empty.

Plato ran out of the den and looked around the clearing.

He saw the white queen sitting on the tire staring into the distance. He bit his lip. She woke up before him? Was she really as worried as that? The jellicle tom went to his mate and sat beside her.

Neither of the jellicles spoke. The light began to flood the junkyard. It was the first time they had spent a morning together.

"You're right," said Victoria quietly. "The sunrise is very beautiful."

It would've been a romantic moment under different circumstances.

Plato put his arm around the white queen.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," she replied. "Actually that's not true, it's been quite a while."

She turned to her mate. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"He hasn't come back, Plato. I've looked everywhere. His den, that place where he was supposed to meet Tumble and Pounce, all over the junkyard, he isn't anywhere."

Plato pulled her close to him. Her body began to shake with silent sobs.

"I heard you and the Munkustrap and the others saying that he was kidnapped. Is that true?"

The tom closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"We don't know anything for sure-"

"It must be true," Victoria interrupted. "Who do you think it was? Macavity?"

"Victoria, you need to rest. I understand that you are worried but-"

"You don't understand, Plato!"

She pushed his paws away.

"You can't understand! He's my brother! He wouldn't have gone away for this long without telling me! It's the only explanation and you know it!"

The white queen buried her face in her paws.

"Why does he have to do this to us? What did we ever do to him?"

Plato wrinkled his forehead. What did she say?

"There must be plenty of other magical cats in the world! Why does Macavity have to keep picking on our family?"

Plato took the sobbing queen by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Victoria, has Macavity done anything to Mistoffelees before?"

The white queen's eyes widened.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" she said quickly.

"You just said that he keeps picking on your family."

Victoria looked away.

"Did I?" she asked.

"Yes, you did."

"Oh Heavyside"

Plato again pulled the queen close to him.

"It's alright," he said kindly. "You can tell me. What happened?"

For while it seemed as though Victoria wasn't going to answer. She pressed her face into her mate's chest and silently cried.

"Misto and I don't usually talk about it," she said at last.

She pulled away from the tom and wiped her eyes with her paw.

"It was a long time ago. But yes, Macavity attacked my brother and sister."

Plato sat straight up.

"Sister? You and Misto have a sister?"

He had no idea there was another sibling in their family. Victoria continued quietly.

"We had a sister. Her name was Ageera. She was also a magical cat."

She took a deep breath.

"I wasn't there when it happened. I only know what Misto told me. He and Ageera were in the park when Macavity and his henchmen attacked them. They took our sister. They would've killed Misto except Ageera got free and used her powers to make him disappear and send him home. There wasn't time to repeat the magic and save herself."

Victoria bowed her head.

"After a while Misto stopped being able to sense her power. He could do that you know. Like Coricopat and Tantomile can sense each other's presence, Misto was able to sense Ageera's power. When he couldn't sense her anymore we knew Macavity had killed her. For the longest time Misto blamed himself. He still does sometimes, when he lets himself think about it."

Plato didn't know what to say. He had no idea that his mate and her brother had been through so much before they joined the tribe. No wonder Victoria was so upset about Misto's disappearance.

He hated to see her like this. If only there was something he could do to make everything better.

"Victoria," he said at last. "Munkustrap and I and the other toms are going to form a search party. We will find him. If he's been kidnapped we will rescue him. And if it was Macavity we will make him pay. We will get Misto back, Victoria. I promise."

Victoria looked up at him. The corners of her mouth curved into a small smile.

* * *

Mistoffelees was not aware that he had fallen asleep until he woke up. Once he was awake he wished that he'd stayed asleep. He was cold. His limbs were stiff. Every part of his body ached and Mungojerrie kicking him in the ribs certainly did not help. 

"Get up," Misto heard him say.

Before he had a chance to respond, the striped tom grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"C'mon," he said. "We're almost there."


End file.
